Spin the what?
by ladybugg
Summary: Update:3/13/2010 I revised chapter one, and I'm working on the other chaps There's finally a bounty, and it's a race between Faye, and Spike to see who can get there first. Also there's talk about marriage. I These guys have been on this ship too long
1. Default Chapter

SPIN THE WHAT?  
Author's Notes: Here's my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic, so go easy on me all right. Next up I'm new to this whole cartoon, so if I get something wrong just correct me.

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Nuff said.  
Spike was sitting on the big yellow couch, smoking a pack of his favorite cigarettes. It seemed like there wasn't anything to do, and so he kicked the television set with his foot turning it on.

He wanted to see if there were any new bounties to collect, and so he watched Big Shots for the bounty hunters with earnest. He stared at the television and immediately saw the two hosts of the show. They both were in their traditional show outfits, but Spike soon realized that their demeanors were somewhat different than before.

"It's a bad day here on the bounty." Said the buxom blonde.  
"Why is that?" Said the aging black cowboy.

"Well it seems like there are no bounties today." She said sadly.

"No bounties? Surely that must be a mistake. I'm sure that there's a least one bad guy out there somewhere amigos. So keep your eyes open, and as soon as we hear something we'll let you guys and gals know."

"That's it for now. We'll see you next time on Big Shot." The blonde said despondently.

Spike sat on the couch with a dazed and confused look on his face. There had never been a time where there were absoulutly no bounties. He kicked the television once again, and turned off the power. He stared at the blank screen, and smoked his last cigarette.

He soon realized that there was absolutely nothing to do, and he laid his head back on the big yellow couch. He closed his eyes, in hopes of falling asleep. Just as soon as he was drifting off, a loud scream awoke him with a start. He looked around and immediately spotted the source of the noise. Just as he expected that point of aggravation, was none other than one of the noisiest female that he had ever encountered in his life. He saw Faye chasing Ed around the room, dressed in only a bath towel. He stared at the two women in awe, wondering what was wrong now.

"Ed! Give them back now!" Faye shouted angrily

"Ed wants to know how they feel."

"Then go buy your own. Now gimme!"

"They feel funny. Edward wants know why they stick to you like that?" She asked confusedly.

"Because that's what they're for. Now gimme!"

"Will Spike person like to see them?" She asked excitedly.

"If you dare show Spike my underwear, I'll kill you!"

Spike sat up straighter on the couch, with a new interest in the little ongoing war between the two ladies.

"Spike person do you want to see these new underwear? Faye person says that they will attract any straight man within a five-mile radius. What's a straight man anyway? Edward doesn't understand. Why Faye is so mad?"

"Edward I'm gonna to kill you. I promise that you die a slow painful torturous death, just as soon as I catch you. You're going to die!" She shouted furiously.

Faye continually chased Edward around the small living room, as Ed always managed to dodge out of the way just in the nick of time. Spike wondered to himself why Faye continued to chase the young girl around the room, and more importantly why she even wanted the underwear back. Spike watched as the young girl literally danced circles around Faye, and how lithe her body became when she moved. He soon found himself wondering what Ed would look like in them, so much so that he had to mentally kicked him self for doing so.

It was true that Ed was no longer a little child, and was now a grown woman. There were changes within her body that he'd just started noticing. So as they chased each other around the room, Spike's grin grew bigger and bigger.

The chase ended when Faye fell to the floor exhaustedly. She looked at Ed evilly, and turned to stare at Spike. She pleaded with her eyes for him to help her, and received a silly grin for her efforts.

"Spike, make her give them back!" She shouted.

"Ed give her the granny panties back please."

"You no good sleezeball. You take that back right now!"

"Fine I'm sorry Faye." He said casually wanting to avoid a confrontation.

"Come on Ed give them back." She said as she collapsed on the floor.

"First Ed wants to show Spike Person what they look like. Faye said that they were called thongs. Have Spike person ever wore any thongs?"

"No Ed. Thongs are for women."

"Really? Well let me show you what they look like, since you have never seen what they look like."

Edward began to remove her pants, and Spike sat up straighter in his seat. His cigarette slowly fell from his mouth, as he watched Ed. Suddenly, Faye screamed out in protest.

"JET! GET IN HERE NOW! Ed I promise that I'm going to kill you, if you show my underwear!"

Jet walked into room, with a look of aggravation written all over his face. His jaw fell as he saw Ed trying to remove her clothes, and Faye chasing her around in order that she wouldn't do so. Jet looked at Spike, and noticed that his cigarette was beginning to fall out of his mouth. The cigarette fell into his lap, and immediately began to burn the fabric of his clothes. Spike instantly began to pat his pants, to disperse any kind of fire form taking place in his lap. Jet stood in the open doorway, and began laughing at the scene before him. Spike looked up at him irritably.

"What are you laughing at?" Spike asked crossly.

"I'm laughing at the fact that you nearly burned yourself. Serves you right."

"Jet, make her take them off!" Faye squealed.

"Take what off?"

"She has on my underwear. My thong!"

"Eww. Ed, tell me that you are not wearing someone else's drawers."

"Ed doesn't understand what the problem is. What's wrong with sharing each others underwear?"

"It's nasty Ed. You don't what Faye has, and you don't want to risk catching it either." Jet said as he scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Excuse me! For your information I don't have anything to catch, you metallic tin man jerk!" She yelled as she came back into the living room.

"Look Ed just give them back to her."

"Okey dokey." She said.

Ed began removing her pants, and suddenly the voices of two people spoke out in protest.

"Not in here. Go to your room!" Both Jet and Faye said in unison.

Spike leaned back against the couch, as Ed went back into her room. Faye looked at the two men, and rolled her eyes as they both looked at her.

"What do you want?" She asked Jet.

"Who said that I wanted anything?"

"Well you're staring, and I want to know why."

"I'm just trying to find out why you even want the underwear back.

"Those are vintage Dulce and Gabana underwear. Those things are worth a fortune."

"And you wanted to wear them because?" Spike questioned.

"Because they feel soft against my skin, not that it's any of your business Spike."

Edward came back bounding in the living room, and she threw the thongs in Faye's face. She removed the underwear from her face, and stood up and left from the living room. Both Jet and Spike looked at the young woman, as Edward sat on the couch next to Spike. Both Spike and Jet looked at each other, as Ed began singing a song from the twentieth century  
"That thong, thong, thong. Baby make your booty go, girl I know you want to show that thong, thong, thong, thong." She singed.

"What are you singing Ed?" Spike asked.

"Some song that I hacked off of the Internet. It had the word thong in it, so Ed copied to Ed's computer. It came from the twentieth century."

"Hey Ed, why'd you take Faye's drawers?" Jet asked.

"Because Ed didn't have any clean, so Ed borrowed some."

At that instant Faye came back into the living room fully dressed, and she had an exasperated look on her face. All eyes turned to her as she eyed Ed evilly. She threw the underwear back at Ed, and sat on the floor next to Jet who sat in the recliner.

"Oh Yippee. Ed is so happy. Ed gets to wear the vintage Dulce and Gabana thong underwear. I'll give them back once I'm done with them."

"No you can keep them, they're ruined anyway."

"How can a simple pair of thongs be ruined?" Spike wondered out loud.

"She tore the string! By the way Ed you owe me 25,000 big ones."

"$25,000.000 big ones for a pair of drawers. Are you crazy Faye? That's almost as much as the bounty for you."

"Please I'm worth more than that Jet!"

"Ed is bored. Ed wants to play a game."

"I'm with you there. Lets play who can kill Ed the fastest, before I can get to her." Faye said.

"Get over it Faye. It was just a pair of underwear." Spike said.

"They weren't just underwear, they were Dulce and Gabana. Dulce and Gabana."

"Ed wants to play a game. Does Spike person have any ideas?"

"Well you can go swipe another pair of Faye's panties. I'd pay good money to see that again."

"Spike, don't encourage the girl. Ed why don't we play a game of Chess."

"Ed doesn't like that game anymore. Jet can you think of another game that we can play."  
"We can see who can be the quietest for the longest. You guys are giving me a headache." Jet said as he laid his head on the back of the recliner.

"Aw come on Jet. I'm sure that you can come up with something better than that." Faye said excitedly.

"Nope all I want is quiet. What about you Faye? Is there a game that you would like to play?" Jet asked pointy.

"We could play spin the what."

"What kind of game is that Faye?" Spike said.

"Have you ever heard of the game spin the bottle?"

"Yeah. That's when you spin a coke bottle, and you have to kiss the person that the bottle stops in front of. Right?"

"Right. Now have you heard of the game called truth or dare?" Faye said plainly.

"Yeah. Faye what's your point?" Spike said getting bored once again.

"Well spin the what is a mixture of both games."

"Ed wants to play. How do you play?"

"Well you get a coke bottle first, and let someone spin the bottle first. The person that the bottle lands on first, can choose who he wants to do either a dare or reveal a truth. The person must do the dare or tell the truth, and if he refuses then he's eliminated. Now if the bottle lands on the member of the same sex, the spinner can choose to kiss whomever he wants to kiss. That's the game. Whose in?"

"I'm in." Spike said hastily.

"Count Ed in. Can Ein play?"

"Ed, Ein's dog, and no he can not play." Spike said.

"Jet what about you? Do you want to play?" Faye asked plainly.

"I don't know."

"Come on Jet. You're not afraid, are you?" Spike said humorously.

"Of a silly game? No way."

"So are you in or what?" Spike asked slyly.

"Yeah. I guess that I don't have much of a choice. Do I?" Jet asked cautiously.

"Nope. Let's play. I have the bottle right here." Edward clamored.

"Who gets the first spin?" Jet asked.

"Well since this game was Faye's big idea, I think that she should get the first go." Spike said.

"I don't have any objections with going first." Faye said.

Faye took the bottle from Ed, and laid it on the ground. She reached out and turned the bottle. Everyone watched on with eager eyes, as the bottle continued to spin. The bottle began to slow down, and it finally stopped on Spike. She looked up at the green haired man, and cleared her throat.

"So what's it going to be, truth or dare?" Faye grinned.

"Let's go with truth."

"Um o.k. Do you dye your hair? I mean I've never seen anyone with green hair before."

"No Faye, I don't dye my hair. This is my natural hair color."

"Will you just spin the bottle?" Faye said annoyingly.

Spike turned the bottle and was mildly surprised to find that it stopped on Ed.

"Ed do you want a truth or dare?"

"Ed wants a dare."

"Wow lemme see. I dare you to kiss Faye." Spike said evilly.

"Wait a minute!" Faye denounced.

"Will Faye person kill me?"

"If you lay your greasy lips on me I will, and that's a promise."

"If you don't let her kiss you, then you're out of the game." Spike said.

Both Spike and Faye began arguing back and forth, and in that instant Edward jumped up and kissed Faye on the cheek.

"There it's done. Ed kissed Faye. Now Faye can spin the bottle."

"Hey! That's not fair." Spike shouted.

"You didn't explain where you wanted Ed to kiss Faye, so she kissed her on the cheek." Jet explained.

Faye looked up at Spike, and gave him a triumphant smirk. She looked over at Edward, and then she patted the young girls head as a sign of thanks. She spun the bottle once again, and this time it landed on Edward. She knew it was time to kiss someone, and she looked at both Jet and Spike. She was certain that she wasn't going to kiss Spike, and Jet looked as if he was bored out of his mind. So she leaned over to Ed, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. She turned to grin at Spike, and immediately noticed that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling for? I didn't kiss you."

"Let's just say that you have just fulfilled every mans fantasy. Well only a portion of it." Spike said amusedly.

"Idiot. Ed it's your turn to spin the bottle." Faye said in hopes of ignoring Spike.

Edward spun the bottle, and squealed out loud when it landed on Jet.

"Truth or dare?" Ed said.

"Let's go for truth." Jet said seriously.

"Okey dokey. Do you love Faye person?" She asked while taking side-glances at Faye.

"I care about Faye a great deal." He said trying to avoid the question.

"That's not what Ed asked you Jet. A simple yes or no will suffice." Spike said.

Jet began look around the room nervously at his shipmates, and then he stopped when he spotted Faye's big green eyes staring back at him.

".I it Ed couldn't you have asked me something else?"

"You didn't answer the question Jet. Do you love me or not?" Faye said anxiously.

"Yes Jet. Just answer the question." Ed said.

"Well. Do you?" Spike chirped in.

"If you guys would shut up, and let me answer the doggone question already." Jet said exhaustingly.

"Well?" Spike said

"Yes I love her! Now will you guys leave me alone?" Jet said as he turned to stare at a nearby corner.

Faye sat there looking at the older man, and was apparently shocked by the revelation. She hadn't any clue as to what his feelings for her were, that is until today. Truth be told, she thought that he hated her. She was shocked so much that she soon found herself blurting out a truth, that even she didn't know about until the moment it was spoken.

"I love you too." Faye said.

"Hey it's not your turn." Spike said.

"You do? Jet said.

"Yeah. At least I think I do." Faye said as she stared into his brown eyes.

"Jet person will you spin now!" Ed said as she stood on her hands.

"Um yeah oh that's right."

He turned the bottle with one swift turn of his wrist, and the bottle landed on Edward.

"Aww. Sweet revenge. Edward do you chose truth or dare?"

Fearing that Jet was going to make her reveal some deep hidden truth, she opted for a dare instead. She looked at Jet with a new level of confidence, that Jet couldn't do anything but grin.

"Dare."

"You want a dare. All right. I dare you to kiss the person that you really love, and I don't mean a sweet peck on the cheek either."

"Okey dokey." Edward said.

She landed back on her feet, and looked at the three people seated around her. First she looked at Faye.

*Nope she's too crazy. Besides Ed likes boys.

Then she looked at Jet.

*Yeesh he's too old

Then her eyes landed on Spike. In a matter of minutes her lips were pressed up firmly against his.

"Wait a minute. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Spike asked after he pulled apart from the embrace.

"I learned this from Jet's movie tape."

"What tape?" Jet asked worriedly.

"Hmmm I don't remeber." Ed said as she began to kiss Spike once again.

"Oh no you didn't! I want my tape back. Ed do you hear me. You're going to give my tape back right now, and what are you doing going in my room. I have a ton of personal items in there that's for my eyes-only. Ed? ED!!"

Spike and Edward drowned out the loud protest from Faye and Jet, as they continually kissed one another. They must have continued on like this for a while, because when they broke up Jet was asleep on the recliner and Faye wasn't even in the room.

"Hey Where is Faye?" Ed questioned.

"I don't know. Let me ask Jet." She said.

Spike arose from the floor, and tapped Jet on the leg.

"Hey Jet. Where's Faye?"

"I don't know. She left after you two love birds kept making out. She was complaining about the two of you needing to get a room or something."

"Really? Well I'm going out for a drink. You can join us if you want to tag along."

"And watch the two of you play tongue hockey all night long? No thanks. I think I'm going to hit the sack. I'm tired and I need some sleep."

Both Spike and Edward walked out the room, and headed towards Spike personal ship. Jet on the other hand walked towards his room. He kept thinking about Faye, and how she handled everything. He wondered why she had been avoiding him since the game. When Ed and Spike started making out like rabbits, she couldn't even look him in the eye. He wondered if she really had feelings for Spike. That would defiantly explain why she left the room so hastily. He vowed to himself that he wasn't about to think about Faye all night, and that he was going to go in his room and get some sleep.

*That's why I didn't want any women on this ship. They come here, and screw up your mind to where you can't even think straight. Women. Can't live without them, and you can't shoot em.

Jet approached his bedroom door, and turned the knob. It was dark in his little room, and he couldn't see a thing past his eyes. He kicked off his right boot, followed by his left boot. Soon he heard the boot hit something, and then a soft voice rang out in protest.

"Ow!! Please watch where you're throwing those things.

"Faye, is that you?" He said as he turned on the light switch.

Once the light was on, Jet stood there in awe. Faye was lying in his bed, and for once Jet was speechless.

"Took you long enough. I think that we have a lot to talk about."

"Faye? What are you doing? Have you completely lost your mind?" Jet asked apprehensively.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"And what was that?"

"That you are in love with me silly."

"Yeah so?"

Faye stood up from the bed, and made her way towards Jet. She stood in front of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his face closer to hers, and they both looked into one another's eyes.

"So I definitely think that we should both take this relationship to the next level. Don't you?" She asked

"Only if you want to take that step with me?" Jet admitted.

"I've already have. Now if you don't mind, will you shut up and kiss me all ready?" Faye said.

.

So how'd you like? I'm debating if this should be a one shot, or if I should continue on. Let me know what you think all right. Later.


	2. The real folk blues

Spin the what 2

Author's Notes: Wow I received a lot of reviews for this story. I see that a lot of people here are huge fans of Spike and Faye pairings. That's cool. However, I'm not one of those people, and I am not a kid as one reviewer put it. I'm a huge Jet fan, and I'm tired of reading stories that don't feature him. So in light of this situation, most of my Bebop stories will feature Jet as the main character. That's not to say that I won't ever do a Faye and Spike pairing. You'll never know, I just might write one. Who knows? Anyway I'm babbling on and on. I'll let you read the next chapter. Oh for the reviewer that got grounded, I am so sorry. What were you doing up at that hour anyway? Oh wait a minute. I was up that late too. Oh by the way I misspelled Dulce and Gabanain the last chapter. It's really spelled Dolce and Gabbana. I'm really not into all that kind of stuff, but who cares? Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to these characters. There.

Faye was awakened the next morning, by the smell of something cooking. She opened her eyes, and gazed around Jet's room. She quickly dressed, and glanced around Jet's cramped room. At once she noticed that everything seemed to be so neat, and in order. She stood up, and turned around in order to make up Jet's bed. It was then something caught her eye.

Faye noticed that a black tape was sticking out from under his mattress, and she pulled it out to get a better look at what it was. Once the tape was in her hands, she immediately recognized what it was. It was the tape that showed her as a little child, and she was surprised to find out that Jet had decided to keep it.

*So the lil hothead really does have the hot's for me.

She pulled the tape from the under the mattress, and she tucked it under her arm. She slipped into her shoes, and walked towards the main corridor that somewhat resembled a living room. She noticed that Jet was off in the kitchen cooking crap that was supposed to be breakfast. She was also aware that neither Ed, nor Spike was aboard the Bebop ship. She figured that they had decided to stay out for the night.

She walked toward the antique television set, and she turned on its power. She could remember the old-fashioned tube from the twentieth century, and she could remember everything about it. She turned on the power, and she inserted the tape into the V.C.R.

Somehow Ed was able to fix the aged technology, and it was almost as good as new. Ed was a technical genius, and she could do almost anything with electronics.

Once the tape was inside the V.C.R. Faye grabbed the remote, and sat down on the big yellow couch. Instead of sitting on the couch in a lady like fashion, she collapsed on the couch. It was a move that she was going to regret, because the moment she sat down the couch sunk beneath her. It would seem like they had the couch a little too long, and there were many little potholes all over the couch.

Faye had to struggle to get out of the pothole in the couch, and she cursed out loud as she tried to get up. Upon hearing the commotion, Jet stuck his head around the corner. He looked out into the living room, and scanned the room. He didn't see anyone, and so he resumed his duties in the kitchen.

Faye still struggled to get out of the little hole in the couch, and called out to Jet. Once he heard his name, he walked out of the kitchen. He looked around the room, and he still didn't see Faye. So he called out to her, and he immediately realized where she was.

"Faye, what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting down. What's it look like I'm doing?" She scoffed at him.

"So what did you call me for?"

"Apparently I'm stuck! Now get me out of this doggone couch!"

"You broke my couch?" Jet asked.

"No, I didn't break your couch. Time and old age broke your couch. Now get me out of here." She yelled.

"Gee I don't know. I kinda like you all subdued and still. I just wished that I had something for that mouth of yours."

"If you don't help me up, you'll need something for that butt of yours."

Jet gave Faye an evil smirk, and looked down at the young woman. He kneeled down in front of her, and slowly began removing her shoes. She looked at him, and was continually complaining. Jet grabbed Faye's left foot, and started tickling it. Faye laughed so hard and so loud that Jet almost didn't hear the shy like fart that she had emitted.

As soon as the odor started making it's way towards Jet's nose, he stood up and began waving his hand back and forth.

"Ewww. Faye that was foul."

"Well you made me do it."

"Nuh uh. I made you laugh. I didn't make you fart."

"Who cares! Just get me out of here Jet!"

"Sheesh you know Faye you don't have to scream."

Jet extended his hand out to Faye, and she took it eagerly. He pulled her to her feet, and gave her a sweet smile. Faye, who was still angry that he made her pass gas in front of him, whacked him upside the head. He stepped back to look at the young woman, and he had a look of confusion all over his face. He hurriedly made his way back to the kitchen, before she was able to strike him again.

Faye rolled her eyes at the man leaving, and attempted to sit back down on the other end of the couch. This time she didn't sink into the couch, and she was soon able to relax. She picked up the remote that was lying next to her, and pressed the rewind button. Once it was through rewinding she pressed the play button.

Almost immediately she saw images of herself as a child, and a smile crossed her face. She watched as she played and talked to herself in the third person. She was supposed to be talking to herself in the future, and it seemed like it was a complete success. So she watched on in awe, and was surprised that she was ever that carefree before.

Then suddenly the tape started to get fuzzy. She wondered if that was the result of Spike pulling the tape out of its shell.

*Ughh that idiot!

Jet had told her all about how Spike tried to disable it, when they first received the tape. If it weren't for Ed, the tape would've been destroyed. Jet had even gone as far as trying to charge her, to reimburse him for the C.O.D. fee that he had to pay.

*That idiot.

Still she sat through a few minutes of static and unseen images, and then the picture suddenly came back on. Only this time she wasn't greeted with images of herself, rather she saw some elderly woman. It was a TV show that Faye was all too familiar with, because Jet was always watching it whenever Spike wasn't watching TV. The show was called Gardening with Bonsai's, and it was clearly evident that Jet had used her tape to record this mess that came on everyday.

*That idiot!

Seething with anger she stood up, and snatched the tape out of the V.C.R., and she went into the kitchen. Jet had heard her enter the kitchen, but he didn't look up from his mushroom soup that he was currently stirring. It was a move that he was going to soon regret. In a blurry instant Faye raised the tape in the air, and brought it down hard on the top of Jet's head.

*Darn it Faye! What'd you do that for?" Jet asked angrily as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Gardening with Bonsai's?" She said as she shoved the tape in his face.

"So you found the tape huh." He chuckled nervously.

"Jet how could you? Those were my only remaining childhood memories. My youth is gone now thanks to your Bonsai's."

"Gee I didn't think that it would upset you like this."

"It was all I had left of my past. There's still a lot that I don't remember, and that tape was all I had."

"I don't know what to say, other than I'm sorry Faye."

"Sorry just ain't going to cut it bub. You're going to make this up to me, and it better be good."

"Well I know one way that I can make it up to you." He said as he pulled her in his arms.

He slowly began kissing her lips, and then he moved his mouth to her neck. Suddenly Faye pushed him away from her, and she looked him into the eyes.

"I said that it had to be good." She said as she walked off.

"Hey what's that's supposed to mean, and where are you going?" Jet called out to her.

"I'm going to take a shower. So leave me alone!"

Jet looked at the woman's back, and leaned against the wall trying to shake off the confusion in his head.

*Women.

Spike woke up in the hanger bay, and he had a killer hangover. It appeared that they never made it back into the Bebop last night, because they were so plastered. Spike looked around to see if he could find Ed, and was surprised to find her wide-awake. She was sitting in Indian style, and she had a near empty bottle of Jack Daniels in her lap. Every now and then she would take a quick swig from it.

Spike was surprised to see Ed still drinking the bottle of wine, and he walked by her. He attempted to take the bottle away, and Ed snapped at him by snarling like a wild dog. He jumped back, and looked at the young girl once again. He had to take the bottle away from her somehow. He didn't want her to get alcohol poisoning, and it was pretty evident that she had a fair amount of drinks already. There were at least twelve empty bottles laid strewn across the floor.

Spike started to hum a sweet melody that he knew, and almost at once Ed started to calm down. He ran his fingers through her hair, and that also seemed to subdue her. She let go of his leg, and she grabbed on to her stomach. Feeling sorry for Ed, Spike reached down and picked her up. He finally made his way into the Bebop, and was greeted by a thick black fog. The sound of the fire alarm blaring in the background was almost too unbearable for him to take.

He made his way in the kitchen, and saw that a pot of mushrooms were burning. He gently threw Ed over his right shoulder, and grabbed the pot handle with his other free hand. He placed the pot in the sink, and turned on the water. When the pot was filled with water, he turned the water off. Then he walked over to the fire alarm, and quickly disabled it with his free hand. See being tall does have its advantages.

He wondered where Jet was, and then he walked towards his bedroom.

Spike continued towards his bedroom, when the sound of Ed's voice stopped him cold.

"Spike, Ed doesn't feel so good."

Knowing what she meant, he tried to get her off of his shoulder as soon as possible. Only it was too late. Spike stood in the hallway covered from head to toe in puke.. He pulled her up to her feet, and grabbed her in a tight hug. He looked dreamily into her eyes, and she started playing in his hair.

"Well I think that it's time to take a bath, and you're going in first."

I know this wasn't as funny as the last story, but that's ok. I'm also aware that it was pretty short. I know that there are not a lot of Faye/ Jet shippers out there, but this couple is more believable than Spike and Faye. Remember the episode when Spike had found out about the lead on Julia? It was on the Jupiter Jazz episode. (I think.) You know the two part series with Gren. Anyway Faye was missing, and Spike went to look for Julia. Then Jet asked him what he was going to do. Then Spike said. "I'm going to find my woman. You can find the other one." The "other one" being Faye. Remember that? So it's clear that Jet cares more about Faye's well being than Spike, therefore in my world Jet loves Faye, and visa versa. There that's it, and yes there's still more to come.


	3. See you later space cowboy

Spin the what 3

SEE YOU LATER SPACE COWBOY.

Author's Notes: I'm glad that everyone is coming around to this little story of mine. I was starting to wonder if there was going to be anyone that liked these pairings. I'm glad that you guys/gals liked the wacky humor in this story. As a matter of fact this was the first ever humor fic that I ever wrote, and because of the reviews this won't be my last. Anyway thanks for sticking around, and I'll try to make each chapter worth your while. Also this is really just a filler chapter, seeing as to how I could not concentrate when I wrote this story. It's those darn kids I tell you. So this chapter might be a bit blasé. (Blasé means laid back or relaxed.) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me. Well nothing but my creativity. Let's get on with the story.

Spike was sitting on the couch watching Big Shots for the bounty hunters, when Faye walked into the living room. He became a little annoyed when she sat down on the couch right next to him. He found it rather odd that she was seated so close to him, and so he inched over a bit to give them both a little extra space. She inched closer to him once again, and then he moved yet again to avoid the proximity between the two. This little song and dance continued until Faye was sitting right in front of the TV. When Spike realized that Faye was trying to hog the television, he called her out on it.

"Faye! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm watching T.V. Spike. Why is there something wrong?"

"Yes there's something wrong. You can't barge in here and push people off of the couch Faye."

"I did not push you off the couch. You're the one that got up."

"You need to move it Faye! There's this bounty that I want to catch."

"Bounty? Did you say bounty?" She said, as her eyes grew big.

"Yes I did. Now will you move?"

"Nope."

Spike stood there seething with anger, until a random thought popped into his head. He grabbed the plug, and quickly unplugged it with a quick pull of his hand. The television set went black, and Faye screamed loud enough to wake up everybody in the ship.

"You plug that back up!"

"Nope. Not until you give me back my spot on the couch."

An evil thought crossed Faye's mind and she decided that she was going to go through with the thought that was formulating in the back of her mind.

"O.K. you got yourself a deal, but first I need to ask you to do me one small favor."

"Make it snappy Faye. I'm missing all the important information on this bounty."

"Move the T.V. over to the left just a little bit. There was a leak in the roof yesterday, and I don't want to get the T.V. all wet."

"There's no leak in the roof."

"Yes it is. I saw it with my own very eyes."

"No there isn't!"

"You're missing your show."

That sudden realization made Spike plug up the television set back up, and move the TV set over to where Faye told him to. He hurriedly ran, and then he plopped down on the couch. It was almost comical to see Spike falling in the exact same hole that Faye was stuck in earlier, and Faye couldn't help but laugh at Spike's predicament. Of course Spike didn't know that there was a hole in the couch, because the couch had one of those yellow couch covers on it.

She looked down at him, and he glared up at her as evilly as he could. However his attention was directed back towards the TV when he heard how many woolongs this bounty had on his head

"250,000,000 Woolongs?" Both Faye and Spike said in unison.

They both listened intently on the rest of the information for the bounty. Once the show was over, Faye stood up from the big yellow couch. She looked down at Spike, and she noticed that he was still jotting down some information on the bounty head. She also noticed that a pack of cigarettes were sticking out of Spike's shirt pocket, and with one quick swipe of the hand Faye took the whole carton from him. She smirked when she saw the expression on his face.

"Hey! Give those back Faye!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you value your life."

"No, that's not it."

"Faye!" Spike warned.

"Ok. Fine. You don't have to be a baby about it."

Faye took one cigarette from the carton, and threw the pack back at Spike. He grabbed the pack like it was his last lifeline, and stuffed them back in his pocket. When his cigs were secure in his pocket, he tried to get out of the infamous hole. However, much to his chagrin he found out that he couldn't budge.

"Faye, help me get out here!"

"No can do Spike. I've got a bounty to catch."

With that being said Faye walked out of the room, and headed towards her ship. Spike tried in vain to get out of the couch, when Ed finally walked into the living room. Spike looked up at her admiringly as she sauntered up to him wearing one of his shirts.

"How did Spike person get stuck in that position?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said sarcastically.

"Spike person is so silly." She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait. Don't leave me like this." He screamed out.

Ed broke into a weird song and dance that left Spike bewildered. He reached in his pocket, and he pulled out a cigarette. He reached for his lighter, and he quickly lit it up. He took a deep puff and almost immediately his nerves calmed down considerably. He looked back up at Ed, and he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I'm doomed. I'm never leaving this couch am I?"

His question went unanswered as Ed did her best rendition of Les Miserables. Once she got like this, there was no stopping her.

"Yeah, I'm doomed."

Jet was tinkering on the Bebop ship when he saw Faye getting into her ship. He watched her as she climbed into the ship. At that moment Jet felt like one of the luckiest men on the face of the planet. He would describe Faye as hot, and the fact that she wanted him still came as a total surprise to him. He watched as she started the ship, and he put down his tools. He walked over to her ship, and he looked up at her before he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, where are you off to Faye?"

"There's this new bounty out there, and I'm going to catch him."

"Is Spike going?"

"Spike's a little occupied at the moment."

"You really should wait on him. I don't want you going out there by yourself." Jet said.

"Are you worried me Jet?"

"You already know how dangerous some of these bounties can be."

"You're worried?" She said plainly.

"Darn right I'm worried."

A huge grin covered Faye's face, and Jet could do nothing but look at her like she grew a second head.

"What's wrong with you Faye? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You really love me. You really love me. You want to marry me, because you love me." She sang.

"Marry? Who said that I wanted to marry you? Do you realize how complicated married life is on men my age?"

"Are you serious!? ." She said sarcastically.

"Yes I'm serious, but marriage at my age is just crazy. I don't think that I ready to make such a big step like that."

"You jerk! I didn't want to marry you anyway." She yelled.

Faye then shut the door to her ship, and prepared to take off. She didn't even wait for Jet to move as she hit the thrusters on the ship. Jet could do nothing but seek out cover, and scratch the back of his head in confusion. He wondered why she was talking about marriage all of a sudden.

*I mean we've just started seeing each other. Surely she couldn't be serious right?

As Jet pondered over his thoughts, he made his way to the living room. He was surprised to see that Spike was in the same hole that Faye was in days earlier. He walked over to where Spike was sitting, and he extended his hand out towards the young man. Once Spike was back on his feet, he turned around to face Jet.

"You really need to handle your woman." Spike said sardonically.

"I would if I could, but I just can't seem to figure her out one bit!"

"Join the club Jet."

"I think she wants me to marry her."

"What? That's crazy. You've only been together, for what two days now?"

"My point exactly."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I wasn't ready for marriage at my age."

"Jet, tell me that you didn't tell her that."

"Yeah I did. Why?"

"Jet. Women view marriage as a life long commitment. If you just told Faye that, then you've just confirmed that you don't want to make a commitment with her."

"What? That's just crazy."

"All women are crazy Jet. It's what I've been preaching about every since I boarded this ship."

"Tell me about it."

Spike looked up to see Ed standing in the background. It was apparent that she was angry, at the things that Spike had said. So she turned around and stalked off to her room in a huff. The sound of her slamming the door and locking it could be heard through the quiet ship with crystal clear clarity.

"Thanks a lot Jet. Now my girlfriends mad at me."

"Sorry about that Spike. Now about that bounty."

"I'm already on it."

Spike walked out to his ship, and descended into the night. That bounty was going to be his, and he wasn't about to let Faye grab all the glory. As he drove his ship towards his old hometown of Mars, he tried to figure out how he could make things up to Ed. He realized that Ed wasn't going to be an easy gal to please, and that whatever he decided to do, it had to be something that she would remember for a long time.

That chapter sucked I know. In my defense when I wrote this my concentration level was very low. I had loud music in the background, coupled with a loud television set and loud arse kids. So yes this sucks, and no it wasn't funny. But hey, I tried. If you liked it, then please tell me. That would help me a lot. Please.

Next Chapter: Ed has a bounty on her head, and a bounty hunter finds her and captures her. The Bebop's broken, and is immobile. That leaves Spike to go out and find his woman. However, the kidnapper will learn the hard way that some bounties are best left alone. Also where's Faye? She's still ticked off at Jet, and decided to spend a night out on the town. It's there where she meets a mysterious man named Gren. How will Jet deal with this?

Review this Story/Chapter

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
